


Mnemon Yone

by Wern212



Category: Exalted (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Fantasizing, Masturbation, Other, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wern212/pseuds/Wern212
Summary: On the island of Wu-Jian, there is a little shack. In that shack lives a physician who calls herself Yone. In her veins flows the blood of dragons, but her childhood has left her scared of the Realm and her fellow Dragon-Blooded. Still, she gets a little naughty from time to time.





	Mnemon Yone

It was a slow day. Yone had only helped two patients today. The first one had a cold, so she offered him some herbs. The second had bruised her arm, but nothing had broken, so after applying a quick sling, the girl was on her way.  
Of course, the lack of injuries and illness was only positive. And Yone found ways to keep herself occupied. She'd finally gotten a chance to reread "The Road of Salt and Wine." The novel was a bit cliche, but it's predictable plots and characters didn't subtract from her enjoyment.  
Putting the book down for the moment, Yone looked around the shack that was her home. In a street without a name, she'd found a place to call her own. People knew how to find her if they needed her and stayed out of her way otherwise.  
Standing up, the Dragon-Blooded decided that she had earned a little personal time. Making sure to lock the door, she made her way to her bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she peeled off her jacket. Her boots were next, followed by her shirt and finally her pants. Laying down on her bed clad only in her underwear, Yone started to rub herself while letting her fantasy fuel her desire.  
In her mind, she was dancing at a party. She was clad in the most beautiful dress and her sensual motions made her the center of attention. Her dance finally ended, and her lover approached her. Yone decided that this time, her lover would be an athletic woman, tall and muscular. She imagined the woman hugging her, kissing her neck and whispering sultry praise. Her cheeks went red as her lover suggested they should head for the bedroom.  
The couple hadn't made it through the door before Yone's lover grabbed her and threw her on the bed. Shaking out of her dress, Yone spread her legs. Her partner didn't waste any time, fingers finding Yone's lower lips and clit.  
Yone was breathing heavily now, as her lover pressed against her and started whispering sinful delights in her ear.  
Shivering in her bed, Yone imagined all the things her lover would say to her. How the tall woman would dominate her, gently but firmly. Holding her down as she coaxed orgasm after orgasm from her. Time had no meaning, only the feeling of her lover's body against hers mattered.  
Her real orgasm hit her like an ox. Legs pressed together to capture a lover that wasn't there while her fingers slowly stopped.  
Drawing a deep breath, Yone smiled. She needed that. As she pulled the blankets up to cover her body, she promised herself that she would find a lover soon. One that liked to dance.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the first time I've written smut, but it's the first time that I've posted it online. I hope it's a nice read.


End file.
